


burning up for you

by deafwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Felching, Fingering, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scent Gland Kink, Top Benny Lafitte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deafwinchester/pseuds/deafwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most days, Dean would be out of his bed in a flash with the knowledge that his mate had cooked breakfast for the two of them, but in that moment, his body overcome with heat, Dean wanted nothing more than to be taken by his mate on their bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burning up for you

When Dean woke, it was to flames that licked over his flesh and turned his insides into warm, melting goo. He whimpered, scrunching his eyes up and pushing his face deeper into the pillow he was laying on. Oh God, he was burning up. And he needed so badly. With his mind clouded by need, it takes him a few minutes to work out why he feels this way.

Oh. He's in heat. He should—he should take care of that. He should get his mate. 

He blinked open his eyes blearily, searching in the half-light for the man who had been beside him when he had fallen asleep the night before. Dean's cursory examination of the area soon proved fruitless and his searching hand brought up only a handful of crumpled linen sheets that smelled faintly of mate and home. Dean whimpered. Where was his mate?

Dean struggled to sit up and looked around the room in the hope of determining where his mate had gone. His search still not turning up his mate, Dean swung his legs off the bed, clutching the fabric of the sheets around him, to look for him outside the confines of their shared bedroom. Just as his feet touched the ground, the door opened, revealing the face of his mate and letting the scent of freshly cooked eggs and bacon and _mate_ seep into the room.

Most days, Dean would be out of his bed in a flash with the knowledge that his mate had cooked breakfast for them (he loved Benny's cooking), but in that moment, body overcome with heat, all he wanted was to be taken by his mate in their bed. "Benny," he called, his voice plaintive.

Benny stepped into the room, smiling at him tenderly and chuckling. He advanced to the bed, reaching out to lay his hand on Dean's neck, stroking gently at his mating bite. "My poor omega. Don't you worry, doll, I'll take real good care of you." He climbed into the bed next to him and let Dean crawl into his lap. "Wouldn't have left you all alone if I'd known you'd go into heat while I was gone."

"Need you," Dean moaned, his breath ghosting over Benny's ear. He rolled his hips against Benny and clutched at him, desperate for any friction he could get. "Clothes off," he demanded.

With Dean unwilling to leave Benny's lap, removing their clothing was a difficult process. Somehow between the both of them, they got the essentials off. Benny was still wearing a shirt when Dean took his cock in hand and positioned the head against his sopping hole.

"Eager thing, you are."

"Shut up," Dean said, his words cut off by a moan when the head breached him. "Oh God." He quickly slammed his hips down, sending Benny's cock deep inside him in one long thrust. The action sent a violent spark of pleasure zinging through his body and he chased after the sensation, rolling his hips and bouncing on his mate's hard, thick cock.

Benny's weathered hands came up to hold Dean's hips and he reciprocated the rhythm Dean was building, thrusting up into his tight heat. "That's it, baby, take your pleasure," he whispered, watching the lines of pleasure that touched Dean's face. His mouth was slack, just barely open as he puffed frantic breaths of air, but his eyes were closed, long dark eyelashes painted in pretty contrast against his fair, freckled skin. One of his hands soothed at the already sweat-soaked skin of Dean's back.

"So desperate for me," Benny murmured, and lowered his head to lick at one of the heat-swollen scent glands near Dean's collar bone.

The teasing touch to Dean's scent glands was sweet torture in his heat-addled state, and his hips jerked in response to the sensation. Letting out a loud whimper, Dean began to move more frantically against his alpha's warm body and he panted his pleas for more, harder, please into the air between them.

With the rather awkward position they were in not allowing for the deep, hard pleasure Dean was in search of, Benny maneuvered them so that Dean was laying on his back with Benny on top of him. Dean urgently wrapped his legs around his mate, using their strength to pull him impossibly closer. His gasps and moans spiked to a fever pitch as the new position allowed for Benny to achieve a much better angle.

Benny pounded into Dean, his hands clutching him tight and his face buried in Dean's scent glands, licking and teasing and sending fire coursing through Dean's veins. In response, Dean’s hands scrabbled at his back, his short nails scratching there with each hard, direct thrust of his cock and unbearable lick of his tongue. When his mate’s moans started to turn into almost-sobbing breaths, he reached between them, wrapping a hand around the omega’s smaller cock.

With Benny’s hand on his turgid cock, teasing at the head and the precome beading there and tugging along the shaft, Dean’s breaths sped up and he found his muscles tensing. “Oh God,” he moaned raggedly, his hips working haltingly, urgently against his alpha. His rhythm stuttered as his pleasure heightened and raced up his spine and through his body. Dean came with a shout, shuddering against Benny.

The orgasm, strong though it was, did nothing to quench the brutal fire licking at his insides. If anything, it only served to ratchet up his desperation. "Benny," he panted, pumping his hips urgently in a vain attempt to drive his thick cock deeper inside of him. "Please, I need—" He broke off as Benny gave a particularly good thrust, lighting him up with pleasure that sparked up his spine. "Need your knot. Need it."

The clenching aftershocks of Dean's orgasm combined with the renewed pace of Benny's thrusting to send him spiraling into his own climax. The knot at the base of his cock thickened rapidly, sealing them tightly against each other just before he blew his load, shooting hot ropes of come deep inside his mate. Dean sobbed against his neck in pleasure in response to the newly formed knot, shaking hard as he came again, this time successfully cooling the fire seemingly eating away at his body and coherence.

Sated for the interim before the next wave of Dean's heat, they moved into a more comfortable position, laying side by side facing each other as they waited for Benny's knot to go down and release them. The pair dozed against each other while Benny continued to pump loads of hot come into Dean’s tight warm channel for the next twenty minutes, filling him up with evidence of their mating.

The sensation of his cock slipping free from his mate shocked Benny into wakefulness, and he carefully extricated himself from his sleeping mate’s hold in favor of kneeling at Dean’s feet. He spread his mate’s legs apart and buried his face in his ass, licking gently at the loose, puckered flesh there. He could taste his come and Dean’s slick mingling together, and he started to lap it up.

In his tiredness, Dean was slow to be pulled from his nap by Benny’s actions, but he quickly found himself absolutely awake, rutting against his alpha’s face with urgency, shaking apart as his tongue drove into him again and again and teased at his sensitive rim. He sat up, one hand behind him supporting the action and clenching in the bed sheets, and the other clutching at Benny’s head, pushing him into place harder. Dean _loved_ being rimmed and here was his mate sucking his slick and his own come out of his ass.

Dean was rock-hard and in need of more sensation, but he couldn’t remove his hand from the bed for fear of falling backwards. Somehow clutching at his alpha’s head made the whole dirty act even hotter, and he soon found himself begging for Benny to give him more, anything, needing to come and needing to come now.

Benny pulled back from his ass to look up at Dean and smile, which was nice but definitely not what Dean had just begged for, but then he suddenly found himself with two of Benny’s thick fingers inside of him and his hips began moving desperately against him and he couldn’t fault his alpha at all for moving. His mouth soon returned, his tongue teasing at the rim and ghosting inside as his fingers spread him wide. One of Benny’s hands came up to work at Dean’s cock, and just like that, Dean was gone in a whirl of sensation, body tensing up with pleasure as he released all over his alpha’s hand.

As Dean panted on the bed, having fallen back onto the bed with his climax, his body loose and singing with the aftershocks, Benny extricated himself from Dean’s body, removing his fingers and wiping them off against the bedsheets and gently rearranging Dean’s trembling legs into a more comfortable position. He crawled next to Dean and pulled him against his chest before he moved them onto their sides and pressed a kiss to his sweaty nape. Still in the early stages of Dean’s heat, they would have a few more hours before the next brutal wave would crash over him, and they could afford to spend a bit more of it like this before they needed to eat and shower in preparation for the long hours of heat ahead.

After a few minutes of just comfortably sharing each other’s space and settling down, Dean rolled around to face his alpha. “How about that bacon?” he said with a happy, sated grin and dancing eyes.


End file.
